Patches (Online)/Patch 2.0.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.0.6 is an incremental patch that fixes a number of issues including some Templar abilities, quests, long loading screens, and more. Also remember that the Senche-Leopard will be removed from the Crown Store after the maintenance for this patch. The total size for this patch is approximately 225MB. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Crown Store Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Miscellaneous Quests & Zones Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue that was resulting in groups not having a designated group leader. If you continue to experience this issue, please let us know! Templar Aedric Spear *Focused Charge: Fixed an issue where you couldn't activate other abilities for a short time after using Focused Charge or its morphs. We also fixed an issue where the effects from this ability would get stuck on you. Dawn's Wrath *Eclipse: Fixed an issue where this ability would trigger your global cooldowns every time it reflected another ability. Guild Undaunted Bone Shield *Fixed an issue where the damage shield from this ability was only absorbing 3% of the damage done. *Fixed an issue where recasting this ability would not refresh the damage shield value. *Fixed an issue where some ranks of this ability were absorbing all types of damage, rather than just physical damage. Champion System *Fixed an issue where some player characters were unable to gain Enlightenment. *You will now receive a full Enlightenment pool (equal to 12 days of Enlightenment) when first unlocking the Champion System on your account. Monsters Ice Wraith *Shard Burst no longer causes the Ice Wraith to become untargetable if it leashes while casting, specifically affecting Duriatundur in Coldharbour. Crafting & Economy General *Reduced the monetary value of stolen armor and weapons to approximately one third of the original value. Crown Store General *When you read "Crown Racial Motifs 4: The Nords" but you already know the Nord style, you will now receive an error message telling you as much. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Elden Hollow *Oraneth's Necrotic Circle will no longer permanently get stuck on you if you crash during the battle with Oraneth. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Fungal Grotto *The Shadow Bolt cast by the Spawn of Mephala will no longer continue to travel after you dodge the projectile. *The Watcher's Daedric Destruction now correctly damages you if you stand anywhere within the telegraph when it explodes. Exploration & Itemization General *Due to extensive pillaging, many containers in Mzeneldt (the Dwemer ruins from the Fighters Guild questline) and Avanchnzel (the Dwemer delve located in the Rift) have been ransacked, causing many of them to be emptier than before. We are looking at increasing the number of interactable objects in other Dwemer locations in the future. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where you could get blocked on a loading screen. Quests & Zones Auridon *Lifting the Veil: Fixed an issue where you would have to relog to get the disguise to appear once you were transported to the Veiled Heritance island. Deshaan *Mechanical Murder: Fixed an issue where Lieutenant Silen could be unintentionally killed. Main Quest *Shadow of Sancre Tor: Fixed an issue where you could not consecrate the Dragonguard Shrine. Shadowfen *Trail of the Skin Stealer: Fixed an issue where you could block Nedrasa from spawning for other player characters. Category:Online: Patches